HP and the Summer of Oddities
by ghostfox20XX
Summary: Ships are ?, will be decided later. No slash! It'll hopefuly go to 6th year. postOoTP, no HBP spoilers yet. Please R&R. First Story!


This is my first story so I hope you all like it. If anyone would like to be a beta, drop me a line about it in a review and give me your e-mail and I'll talk with you about it.

_Blah_ thoughts/letters

Blah talk

**Blah** spells

Disclaimer: I own nada, zero, zippo, zilch, the goose egg, nothing is mine. All due to J.K. and her wonderful world.

"Why Sirius? Why did I have to go to the DoM? I'm such a fool." Harry Potter sat on his roof and said.

Now, one would think that at around 11 o'clock p.m. that a 15 year old would be inside sleeping or doing something else. This boy however, had just lost the closest thing he had to a father.

"I wish," Harry said, "that I could go back and change this. Too bad that would 'interfere with the timeline' or something like that."

'_It's getting late. I should go to bed to get ready for chores.'_

The next day Harry received a few letters. One from Hogwarts, one from Ron, and one from a handwriting familiar but not recognized.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Your OWL scores are as follows:_

_Astronomy_

_PracticalA_

_TheoryEE_

_D.A.D.A._

_PracticalO_

_TheoryO_

_History_

_TheoryA_

_Transfiguration_

_PracticalEE_

_TheoryEE_

_Charms_

_PracticalO_

_TheoryEE_

_CoMC_

_PracticalEE_

_Divination_

_PracticalA_

_Potions_

_PracticalO_

_TheoryEE_

_Herbology_

_PracticalEE_

_TheoryEE_

_If there was a grade higher, you would have gotten it_

_Your ban on quidditch has been removed, as have most of the Decrees._

_Minerva McGonagall_

Harry looked at the scores and couldn't believe them, he looked again, he let out a cry of joy. Then he remembered during History of Magic when the vision came.

He settled back into a somber mood. Then he opened the next letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_How did you do on you OWLs? Hermione has been pestering Ron for the past few days about them. I wonder if they realize that they like each other yet._

_I know that you gave Fred and George the money for the shop. They told me today, I suppose that'd be yesterday for you, that you did. I'm not going to blow up on you like Ron would._

_Harry, I would really like to be your friend. However, there is one thing you must do before that happens. SIRIUS'S DEATH WASN'T YOUR FAULT! He made his own decision to go that night and_ -

Here Harry almost crumpled the parchment up and threw it away. He decided, however, to keep reading.

_and he knew what could happen._

_Love, Ginny_

'_She made a good point, but'_ here he sighs _'how do I know that?'_

He opens the last letter and it reads

_Hi Mate,_

_We're at the secret place because it's too dangerous to send anything normally. This'll be the last letter for about 2 weeks._

_Ron_

_and Hermione_

You would think that with anyone else there would be confusion as to the reasons for this sudden silence. For Harry however, this was another thing that was just about normal.

"Well Hedwig, I may as well go to bed as I'm not going to get anything else of importance done."

_DREAM_

"Hey mate, we going to go play quidditch or not?"

"I don't know Ron, it's really rainy out there."

"Come on, it'll be fine."

"Nah, maybe later though."

"Fine!"

"Harry!"

"What is it Gin?"

'_When did I think of her as Gin?'_

"Well Harry, as my brother is gone we might get up to something."

"Like what?"

"Well, I was thinking about seeing if I was able to use your wand?"

Here Harry blushes and says "I uh uh Gin?"

_End Dream_

Harry jerks up and gasps saying "Do I really want to blush with her?"_ 'Why not, she has grown in the past year' 'Well, I, she' 'You know you want to'_

Thankfully here he got called away from his thoughts by "Boy!"

'"What is it?"

"There are some of your freaky friends here Boy!"

"I'll be there in a minute!"

'_Not a moment of peace around here'_

Harry opens the door and goes downstairs to find Dumbledore and "Zabini? What the hell are you doing here!"

"Harry I" "What Professor? You want _her _to stay here?" "Yes Harry, I do."

"Boy! What was that! There are to be no more of your freaky friends here!"

"Vernon," Harrys voice incredibly calm, "I will take no more of your shit!"

Vernon, being slow and forgetful that there was a wizard who could do magic right there, tries to hit Harry. Tries being the key word.

"Mr. Dursley! I trusted that at the least you would treat Harry with little more love than your own son. I see that this is not true. However, this is your warning. Harry, this is a waiver granting you to use magic due to Voldemorts Blaise shivers re-rise to power. Use it well. Here is a book for common house charms and some space expanding ones as well. Goodbye Harry, have a good summer!"

"Well Za uh Blaise, you may as well follow me to my 'room' as it is. Now, Vernon, if you try and hurt me or her, there will be trouble. here, Harry raises a glass with magic to prove his point You will most likely not see me or her for a few days at the most. Just go about your normal routine **_without_** your normal Harry-as-a-punching-bag dose a day."


End file.
